1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a developer carrying member used in an electrophotographic apparatus, a method for its production, and a developing assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order that developers (toners) used to form electrophotographic images are provided with proper triboelectricity, Japanese Patent No. 03740274 proposes a developer carrying member comprising a substrate and provided thereon a resin layer containing as a binder resin a copolymer which contains a quaternary ammonium base.